Clementine
"Though we are all destined to die, the journey to that point doesn't have to be all too bad." - Clementine History Youth Clementine was born in a simple noble family in a distant land shrouded in mystery. Things were very different there, even simple interactions as how people were expected to treat peers were significantly different than in the empire. Clementine grew up in an elite environment. Since youth he was expected to uphold a certain level of nobility and etiquette. Not only that but he had to learn both martial arts and historical studies. In such an environment he had very little room for fun and pleasantries. Though oddly he didn't mind. Paying Magical Cost In his teenage years, Clementine began to have his teenage revolt. Being tired of martial arts and the noble etiquette, Clementine would skirt from his responsibilities and meddle around with the various arcane and divine shrine maidens and priests. With a deep interest in the arcane arts he showed a natural talent in conjuration magic. Though his excitement came with a cost, during this youthful endeavors he attempted to cast spells beyond his current comprehension, when a summoning spell backfired and clashed upon his very soul. He was terribly wounded though no major harm came. Though that experience may have been frightening it wasn't until weeks later that he realized that he could feel less and less from his feet. A slow yet methodical magical backfire was consuming his lower spine, sadly the village magicians identified the curse too late and over the agonizing course of a month he lost his ability to walk. For the rest of his teenage and even until he began adventuring. He could never walk again. A Bone to Pick Though in his very first summoning something went awfully wrong, his paralysis actually motivated him. He became obsessed with magic and hunted different ways to continue on. Mastering the arts of conjuration, Renji eventually developed the techniques required to establish a permanent connection with an eidolon in hopes to further develop his research. In hopes of contacting a Kami to impress the village shrine maidens he made a grand mistake in his ritual circle. As he dripped forth his own blood into the summoning circle he summoned a psychopomp named Kosnica. The ritual complete they became soul bound and connected. But something came with Kosnica. Kosnica's bone structure gave not a single but two pairs of legs. While looking like massive spider leg bones, and grotesque in a way, the legs allowed Renji to walk once more. Together with Kosnica, the two formed one whole being instead of two separate ones. Clementine and Okisaki, Renji Renji didn't wish his failure to spread across his hometown. Going through massive effort, he managed to disguise his enfused form. While he was fused with Kosnica he was Clementine The Guide. Doing what he had to in order to appease his psychopompic nature. While he wasn't fused he continued to be Okisaki, Renji a typical man bound to wheelchair. Journey Upon reaching the adult age, Kosnica and Clementine's bond grew, their mind almost one in unison. He viewed his current world as too small. He needed to learn more and see more. The world was a chaotic place, and hopefully he could fix it one small thing at a time. Appearance Renji is decently looking. With black hair and black eyes his posture and mannerisms are noble and polite though he is notably a different ethnicity than most other humans. He moves around with his wheelchair though not too effectively. Clementine constantly adorns a Raven's Crow Skull Mask, though it is actually just the head of Kosnica, his body is coated in various skeletal bones and structures with massive bone-like spider legs jutting from his back. As he grows in strength so too does the design of Kosnica. Personality Renji is a very polite and calm individual. He enjoys to chat and finds simple pleasantries such as consuming pastries along with coffee as a decent pass time. He's weak to spicy food yet doesn't enjoy things that are too sweet. Clementine is nice though blunt. Doesn't talk too much and likes to get to the point. Relationships Clementine knows no one currently, his family remaining in his homeland they don't have ways to contact him. Goals To see the world. Music Renji enjoys a very simple and elegant type of music. Returning to Zither style instruments to remind him of his homeland. Though he wouldn't admit it, as a vigilante does Clementine also wishes to be somewhat of a loner-type individual. He takes it from books and scrolls and long tales he enjoyed as a child. Category:Player Characters